


does hurting me make you feel good or something?

by stjimmys



Series: sp7 [11]
Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjimmys/pseuds/stjimmys
Summary: parker waited for what felt like forever, truly it did.





	does hurting me make you feel good or something?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahntheia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahntheia/gifts).



> im so sorry its so short ive literally never written parker at all but hopefully thisll get me into the swing of writing him. takes place after beating up a 14 year old, like right after that part in his secret past. enjoy !!

once parker had driven andrew and alfredo both back to where they were currently staying, he hurried throughout his day without incident. the crying session he had gone through in the car with andrew had comforted him slightly, but his head was still clouded from a few days prior.

jeremy saying straight to parkers' face that they weren't friends anymore hurt him, very deeply in his heart. he couldn't help it, the words he had said slice through him. he still felt like he was back down to zero people on his side.

parker slid out of his car and took out his phone, unlocked it and scrolled through his contacts for a while until he found jeremy's name. his thumb hovered over the call button before he stopped himself and sighed, lifting his free hand up and pressing it against his cheek. he didn't know what to do now. he didn't know what he wanted anymore. he slid his phone back in his pocket.

did he want jeremy as a friend again? or would that make things worse, now that he had told him they weren't friends anymore? parker blew air out of his nose hard before unlocking the door to the apartment and stepped inside. he strolled into his room and looked around. well, not his room per say. but it was a place he has spent some of his time. he slid open the closet door and sighed, looking down at all the piles of folded shirts he had somehow turned into a makeshift bed for himself. he looked back towards the room and stepped over to the couch, took a seat and pulled his phone back out from his pocket.

he scrolled through the contacts once again, and his thumb continued to hover above jeremy's call button. he sighed and very slowly brought his thumb down, the call button changing color and the phone brightening up with a picture of jeremy in his signature shades. parker sighed before pressing the phone up to his ear.

parker waited for what felt like forever, truly it did.

there was no response. just a dry answering machine voice telling him the number he was trying to call was unavailable at the time and to leave a message at the beep. not even jeremy's voice, just a stupid robot.

parker waited for the beep before even breathing. he let out a gasp of air and then swallowed, trying to relax. "hey, jeremy..." he began, closing his eyes. "look, i know you said we aren't friends anymore, but i'm really hoping that you weren't being serious," he lifted a free hand, rubbing his face, then let his head rest against the wall behind him. "just give me something, man. you being all quiet and everything doesn't make this any better."

parker paused, looking over at the window as he pressed his lips together before continuing. "does hurting me make you feel good, or something, jeremy?" he bit his lip before continuing. "i don't mean that-"

the answering machine cut him off with a short beep, and the call ended. he pulled the phone away from his eat and stared down at the screen.

maybe he wasn't supposed to be friends with jeremy.


End file.
